Always and Forever, Bakura
by Umimare
Summary: tendershipping. After a nasty breakup, Ryou was always there for Bakura. What happens when its more than just companionship? discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**B: I'm not one for involving my personal life with my fanfiction topics, but this seemed to be a good way to describe the Ryou/Bakura relationship…The beginning is very personal, and I don't fully understand what I felt as I went through it, so neither does Ryou, but that makes it much more….intriguing. **

**YamiB: for once, I have nothing to say, other than that Shane Reboulet better watch his back.**

**B: Yami! You do care!**

**YamiB: Don't get used to it.**

**B: -glares- I don't own -- **

**YamiB: We know. Get on with it already.**

**Always and forever, Bakura.**

********

**"Nothing's holding me back here, Ryou. I lost, in the most important battle." Ryou listened to his Yami's voice over the phone, tears sliding silently down his cheeks.' What about me, Bakura? Don't I mean anything?' Ryou thought. he slid down the wall, tears flowing freely, and, spoke, haltingly, "What about...what about me?" Bakura's voice sounded confused as he replied, "What do you mean, 'What about you'? You'd be the first to get rid of me." 'No, No I wouldn't. Bakura...' Ryou's thoughts were flying around his mind, but his voice wouldn't work. The things he wanted to say were not coming out. "Nothing to say? I knew it. I'm leaving. Tomorrow." And with that, the line went dead. The pain tore at Ryou's chest as he curled into a fetal position, the salty tears flowing into his mouth before dripping onto the floor. 'Bakura...I Don't mean anything to you? Please, don't leave.' He pleaded in his mind. Ryou got no sleep that night.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Malik, I'm done. You can't cheat on me, and expect me to stay with you. It's over." Bakura shouted, his eyes wet. "Fine, I never wanted you in the first place." Malik countered, grabbing hold of Marik's waist. Bakura turned away from the two boys, and sat with Ryou. "Can I sit here, Hikari? I need some company." Bakura asked the white haired tenshi. 'Of course, Bakura." Ryou replied, eyes shining. 'No, you can't have him, he told you he'd never want another, that his heart had been broken to many times for him to handle another person.' Ryou told himself weeks later as the two sat underneath a tree during recess. They didn't speak much, but they were there for company, and they didn't need to speak to understand. Or so Bakura thought. "Did you get my note?" Ryou asked him one day, as they sat. "What note?" Bakura replied. Ryou looked crestfallen. "Oh, it's nothing. Just some paper." Bakura nodded. If Ryou had said it wasn't important, then it wasn't. He didn't know how wrong he was. **_

**In the morning, Ryou's eyes were dry. He was determined to find Bakura before he left. "Even if my Yami doesn't love me, I'll still carry him in my heart always." He told himself.**

**Ryou took the feelings he had when he'd first met Bakura and put them into a few sentences, and then, wrote down how he'd felt before when Bakura had told him that he was leaving. He sealed the short sentences into an envelope, and summoned the shadow realm around himself. It used to scare the boy, but at this moment in time, he was no longer afraid of what he Shadows can hold. He stepped forward, and into the dark. The Shadow's spit him out in the airport, on a seat nearby Bakura. Ryou's heart spasmed, and he found he couldn't move, tars were forming in his eyes from just seeing his beloved yami. He didn't bother to hold back his hurt. He walked up to the yami no tenshi and whispered, "Bakura?" Said spirit whirled around, and shouted, "Ryou, why the hell are you here? Come to say good riddance before I leave? I know you hate me, how could you not!" Ryou took a step back as a crowd began to gather. "No..." he breathed. "You aren't like that now. You've changed, I know you have." Bakura screamed, frustrated. "Ryou, look at you and tell me again you don't hate me!" he growled. Then Ryou took a step closer to Bakura, and whispered, "I'd never want to get rid of you, my beautiful yami-not-tenshi." Bakura paused in his ranting. "What?" **

**"I said, 'I'd never want to get rid of you'." Ryou said, smiling at his love. "Why would I do that? You of all people should know I'd never do that to you. Why would I have stuck around you after you're breakup with Malik?" He said loudly, tears forming in his bright green eyes. "Why would I have stayed with you when you needed a friend, unless I wanted you to stay?" He paused. "And why would I have fallen in love with you?" he said, softly. Bakura was still for a moment, and the crowd that had formed held it's breath. "Ryou, you love me?' Bakura breathed. "Always and forever, Bakura." Ryou whispered. **


	2. Chapter 2

Always and Forever, Bakura Chapter 2

*

_"Ryou..." The rain pounding on his shoulders was a good camoflage for this tears as they poured down his tanned cheeks._

_"I'm not gonna wait forever. I'll come to you if I have to." He warned, turning away. _

*

He was throughly soaked as he plopped down on the bed. he didn't even bother to remove his shoes before he fell asleep.

"Ryou..."

Bakura turned over in his sleep, dreaming of his lost light.

_"Bakura? What are you doing here? I thought you promised" Ryou said. They were standing in a huge, pure white room. There was no temprature. The floor, if you could call it that, because it was nor like a pale blank _something _ on which to be, was neither hard nor soft. Just _there_. "Ryou, I didn't...What are you talking about?" Bakura asked, confused. "BAKURA! If you didn't commit..suicide, then why are you here?" Bakura looked about. "Where is here, anyway?" Ryou frowned. "What we...'mortals' belived to be 'heaven' is more like a immortal work camp...I...don't want you to be here...they _hurt_ us, Bakura! I don't want them to hurt you!" Bakura wrapped his arms around his light,pulling him into a tight embrace. "Ryou. I swear I will help you. No matter what." _

_"No."_

_"Ryou? Why won't you let me..."_

_"NO."_

_"Ryou!"_

_"Just..hold me, please...Bakura..."_

_"Ryou......"_

_A black arm appeared out on nowhere, pulling at Ryou, yanking him out of Bakura's grip. As Ryou was pulled away, Bakura saw unshead tears glisting in Ryou's eyes, as Bakura screamed, "RYOUUUUUUUU!"_

Just then Bakura was shoved from his dream. he woke with a cold sweat. "Ryou."

*

_Who was that boy? _No-one. _Lier. he knew you. _I dont... _Tell me. _No. The tormenter smiled, rasing a pointed rod. It began to glow white hot. The person smirked evily. The rod decended on a be-shackled boy.

Despite the pain Ryou never talked. That is not to say he did make any sounds. No, he screamed till he was hoarse. He couldn't help it. It was either scream or beg, and Ryou refused to beg. Never. If he started _that_ he'd be giving the creature that was torturing him what he wanted, even though Ryou thought that his tormentor was enjoying the screaming.

*

Blood dripped down the pale ivory skin of a white-haired boy. He was shackled to the wall, and covered in many gashes. A drop of blood fell on the floor, and the boy stirred. "Bakura..." he breathed, without thinking. _Good boy Ryou. Thank you for his name. If you were less stubborn, you could have been spared all that pain. Prehaps I should go...retrive him, yes? _

"NO!"

'Bakura...HIDE!' Ryou attempted to send it through the link, but was rewarded with a severe mental shock, which caused him to shudder, and slump to the wall.

The shock was so bad that Bakura, back in the world of the living, felt it. 'Ryou!' Bakura too tried to use the link, but failed just as badly. However, while he did not recive the same severe mental shock as Ryou, he did recive some pain from attempting to connect to the world of the dead. As he was recovering, the same black arm that had taken Ryou grabbed hold of Bakura from behind. It pulled him into the world of the dead, and locked him in a cell. All before Bakura knew what had happened to himself. _You are a VERY bad boy, Bakura...We should punish you... _ a voice penetrated the room. _However, the knowledge that Ryou is now broked byond repair is puishment enough, most likely. _Bakura's ears perked up at the mention of Ryou, and he growled. "What did you bastards do to Ryou?" _I did nothing. That boy tried to contact you. It broke him in the process. _"No. Not Ryou." Bakura whispered in despair. _We are meciful We shall let you have his vessel. _ The voice told him. Ryou appeared inside the cell, flopping lifelessly to the floor. Bakura crawled ove to the prone form of his light. "Ryou...?" he asked, knowing it was hopeless. He lifted Ryou into his arms, brushing back the pure white hair, stained with blood, out of his lights eyes. Bakura recoiled from the blank eyes of his light. Ryou's body fell, losely to the floor, his eyes staring up at the celing. His chest rose and fell, but he was totaly un-responsive. The yami shattered, and for the second time that day, morned the loss of Ryou.

*

B: I have an odd interest in making morbid, angsty tendershipping fanfics, don't I?

Yami B: Yuppers, you do. What do you want them to do about it?

B: Nothing...Just a casual observation.

Yami B: Hey, whatever happened to that other fanficlet you were writing? Or did that die?

B: -sweatdrops- Umm...It didn't die..It's called a combo of being lazy and writers block...*Bleh* And school. -Glares at the unfinished homework in the corner-

Yami B: Whatever...But if you fail to pass this year, I'm not helping you study.

B: WHAT??? Why not?

Yami B: Umm...Hello, figment of your imagination.-Waves hand in front of B's face- If you don't know it how am I supposed to help you?

B: If you put it that way, it makes me sound crazy....HEY!

Yami B: -Laughs-

B: Die. -throttles her yami- Now, onward to conquor the evil that is the homework fiend!

Yami B: -coughs-'Cause that worked soooo well last time.

B: Shuddup.


End file.
